


Familia

by hart051



Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: This is set some time after "Intervention". Jaime and his family talk.
Relationships: Jaime Reyes & Milagro Reyes, Jaime Reyes & Other(s)
Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747387
Kudos: 9





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> I had this work put together well enough. I ended up deciding to add it to the series since it still covers a similar topic.

Jaime was in his beetle suit, flying over the familiar sight of El Paso. This time he was back in control of his body and with Scarab guiding him as it always had. He had just told his folks that he slept over at a friend’s place and will be back before dinner. After apologizing to The Team for his actions while under the mode, he wanted to relish being back in control of his own body with Scarab’s occasional input. He prefered their partnership way more than being a Reach puppet.

Watching his own body move without his input and hearing the things the ‘ambassador’ said made him sick. Worst seeing his friends in danger because of him, and his parents and little sister just a few feet away from him. The Reach had enough leverage over him that any attempt to warn them would be pointless and result in their deaths. Then he would truly be destroyed. 

The flight made him think back to The Team’s interception. The Scientist had said the Scarab knows about cooperative technology, reinforcing itself from kinetic energy and yet Scarab first attacked the forcefield via a mace. He backtracked more and recalled that Scarab could have used the sonic cannons or plasma cannons to kill Batgirl and Impulse instead of using the blades or it toyed with the incapacitated heroes before taking position.

Jaime dared a question. “Scarab, while you were on mode, when we got ambushed did you try to ‘help’ The Team while making it seem like you were doing as you were told?”

_ It took you this long to realize this, Jaime Reyes? _

Jaime rolled his eyes. “No. I figured it out while being controlled by conquering aliens acting like a two-faced  _ desperado _ .”

_ Scarab can tell Jaime Reyes is upset about this. _

“Thank you Captain Obvious.”

_ Blue scarabs indicate Reach agent is a scout, black scarabs indicate Reach agent is warrior like Black Beetle. There is no scarab color that indicates the rank of ‘captain’. _

“It’s sarcasm. But that explains a lot.” Another light bulb went off in his head. “Wait, why is Green Beetle’s Scarab green?”

_ A unique case for colors of scarabs can change under different circumstances. But that is irrelevant to your original question Jaime Reyes. _

“Why did you do that? Why did you try to make it look like you were trying when you could have actually done it?”

_ The reboot was not complete despite Jaime Reyes not hearing Scarab’s voice afterwards. The process did not completely overwrite previous code. _

“Which means?”

_ I would still follow the commands of the Ambassador, but would do so in such a way that it would not cause further harm to your psyche and give a chance for The Team to stop Blue Beetle should Blue Beetle betray them. _

“Really? Am I supposed to believe that?”

_ If that is your only takeaway from our time together, then you haven’t learned a thing. _

“If you’re using my own words against me, then I really have to believe you.”

_ Are you going to waste your time flying around or are you going home? _

“No. We’re going home.”

Jaime picked a spot to descend and de-armor. It felt natural. He flexed his body, arms, legs, his back to be sure. He proceeded to walk the rest of the way home. His house was a sight for sore eyes. While on mode it had just been a cover for the Reach’s puppet soldier when he wasn’t on active duty and tool to ensure the Reach their operative wouldn’t dare rebel. After taking a deep breath Jaime unlocked the door and walked inside. He heard the familiar sounds of the TV, probably Milagro watching some cartoons and from the kitchen his mom was cooking dinner. He went to the living room. Sitting on the couch sulking was a little girl with dark hair in pigtails, brown skin and dark eyes. She was flipping through various channels none of which peaked her interest, although he caught sight of The Reach being exposed, Blue Beetle hero or villain?.

“Milagro, turn it back to the news.”

Milagro jumped at the sight of her brother. “ _ Estupido hermano _ , I told you not to scare me!”

“Milagro, please!”

“What’s going on?” His mom called.

“The news.” 

Jaime grabbed the remote out of his sister’s hand and changed the channel back to the news. He strided over the couch. His sister tried to take the remote back, but Jaime used an arm to hold her off, his eyes locked on the screen.

“Jaime?” His mom asked.

He honed in on the news report done by none other than G. Gordon Godfrey. 

“Is Blue Beetle really on our side?” The pretentious newscaster drawled. “Well at least he’s better than Superman who has been MIA for months. And even under the armor we know he’s human at least. But, with the Reach having been warlords-”

_ Disregard the reporter. He does nothing but incite conflict. _

“I still need to hear this.” He muttered.

“Well, if you ask G. Gordon which almost no one does, I think-”

Screen went black, the image of the salty newscaster imploding.

“What gives?”

He heard a familiar cough. Jaime turned toward his mom. 

“Is there something wrong  _ mijo _ ?”

Jaime was almost happy to see his mother’s scorn if it weren’t for the fact that she seemed suspicious. It seemed fate was merciful, before he could be subjected to his mother’s inquisition, the door opened.

“ _ Papa _ .” Milagro called and ran off to meet her dad.

“We’ll talk later.”

“ _ Si mama _ .” Jaime nodded.

_ What are you going to tell them? _

“They deserved to know everything.”

_ Scarab does not recommend everything. Such as it was The Impulse’s prophecy that lead you to fear-  _

“Aliens are enough as is. I’m not going to talk about time travel.”

Jaime felt a tug on his arm, he stumbled forward and saw Milagro had grabbed his arm while he was talking to himself. 

“Quit talking to yourself. You look stupid.” She scowled.

“And you are still a squirt.” Jaime returned.

“You’re a nerd.”

“At least I have a brain.”

Milagro stuck her tongue out at him.

“Dinner, now!”

He winced hearing his mom call for them, but the corners of his mouth quirked upward. He reclaimed his arm and ruffled his sister’s hair-much to her protest-as he went to the dining area. The rhythm felt familiar and eased his nerves. Small conversations about how work was. Milago prattling on how school was and her older brother’s weirdness. It felt so good to experience this. To enjoy a family dinner without worrying about some alien warlord controlling his body and holding them hostage should he try to warn them or tell them about his conditions. His parents shared a concerned look, one he was familiar with when it came to his hero work.

“Is something wrong?” Jaime asked.

“Oh no. You just seem to be acting different from the past month or so.” His dad said.

“Does it have to do with Blue Beetle?” His mom asked sequentially.

Jaime gulped. “I’ll explain everything, after dinner.”

His parents seemed understanding if not completely satisfied. He insisted on doing all the dishes himself, wanting the time to himself and the satisfaction of having his own body back.

_ You are stalling Jaime Reyes. _

“Say what you want. I’m doing it because I want to.”

_ It is still stalling. _

“Is there anything else you want to say Captain Obvious?” 

_ Nothing of relevance. Do what you want. _

Guess Scarab was human under all that tech.

“Mom, Jaime’s talking to himself.” Milagro complained.

After he did the dishes he sat back down at the table with his mom, dad and little sister in attendance. Jaime explained everything he could say, rewording the part about Bart’s prophecy to he was warned and told that the Scarab was meant to make him the Reach’s sleeper agent, letting Green Beetle reboot his Scarab, being the Reach’s puppet, and being cleansed of Reach’s influence. By the end of his explanation his folks were silent. Shocked looks were painted on his parents’ faces. Jaime’s heart raced. He wondered if this was a breaking point. This was it for him, for his non-hero life. His folks already knew about his hero attempts prior to him joining when he was scouted out by the League to join The Team. He got the chancla from his mom about keeping it secret. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got it again, but it would tear his heart apart if he was forced to leave the only place he ever thought of as home. His brilliant, no-nonsense and fierce mother. His steadfast, stubborn but loving father. His bratty, but affectionate and sweet little sister. His mom got up from her seat and walked over to him. His eyes followed her. When she came to his side, she threw her arms around him and fastened tightly around him.

“ _ Dios mio _ .” She mumbled in his ear. “ _ Mi hijo _ . My sweet boy. Jaime.”

He felt something wet at the base of his neck. “Mom what’s-”

“We thought something was going on with you.” His dad answered. “We just didn’t know what or how to help.”

Jaime’s jaw dropped.

“Well, your  _ Mama _ thought so, I thought it was the whole hero thing getting to you.”

“Dad, I-”

He raised a hand pause to his son, before running a hand over his own hair, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not like there’s a parent’s guide to raising a son who wants to be a superhero.”

“I’m sorry to make you worry.”

His dad made eye contact full of paternal concern and affection. “It’s okay  _ mijo _ . Just promise me something.” 

“What’s that?”

His dad stood up suddenly, fist his hitting the table. “Kick those  _ bicho malvados _ a-”

“‘Berto!” His mom reproached.

His dad coughed. “Kick their butts off the face of the Earth.”

“Yeah dad, talk about violence in front of two minors one of whom is still in elementary school.”

“I’m serious Jaime. I’d give it to them myself, but you’re the one who’s going to fight them.” He sighed and looked lovingly and earnestly at him. “But please come back to us. You always have a home here with your family.”

Jaime nodded. “I will dad, I promise.”

Jaime felt a tug at his sleeve and looked to see Milagro at his other side.

“You were acting weirder because of the bug baddies controlling you.” 

“Yes.”

“You’re going to fight them and kick their butts.”

“Basically.”

Milagro then hugged him at his unoccupied side. Jaime extracted his arm and wrapped it around his sister, his fingers weaving between strands of Milagro’s hair.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and whispered in her ear. “Whether you decide to be a hero or not, make sure you surround yourself with friends who won’t let you get away with anything and stick close to you no matter what.”

He felt Milagro bob her head. As if feeling left out, his dad joined in wrapping his arms around all three of them.

_ You had nothing to worry about Jaime Reyes. Your family, familia love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> \- At the end of "The Fix" Bart as Impulse caught Green Beetle 'rebooting' Blue Beetle's Scarab. He immediately pulls Blue of while the reboot was still in progress. This leads to the next point.  
> \- Scarab while on 'mode' seemed to be under full control of The Reach doing as the Ambassador commands. However there are some instances Scarab seemed to be 'acting up' seen in the beginning of "Intervention". When ordered to kill Scarab created 'blades' and 'toyed' with the restrained Batgirl and Impulse instead it could have just blasted them with a cannon or some other method (I realize this is arguable and shaky evidence). Another point more definite is that Scarab knew the mechanics of cooperative technology but its first 'instinct/action' was to use a mace and hit the force bubble several times which would enhance the force bubble. It then begins an explanation before being ordered to break it. (This is more definitive as Scarab is a 'logic' driven AI it shouldn't have gone with brute force as its first choice)  
> \- I also dropped a fourth wall with the comment on Scarabs. According to Young Justice wikipedia which is also based on a Q&A answer from Greg Weisman on the color of Scarabs. In Earth-16 universe colors indicate levels/rank. Apparently blue scarab indicate the beetle is a scout or scout-level while black means warrior. Green Beetle's scarab is green due to unique circumstances (probably Mars' environment or Martian physiology or maybe something else).


End file.
